Meine Liebe
by Jub's In Black
Summary: Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança do homem que não a deixava correr dentro de casa. Também não podia falar muito alto, pois sua voz estridente deixava seu tio com dores de cabeça. !AU! [TG] [leve DG]
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso** - Esta fic é um UA (Universo Alternativo), então nada de Hogwarts, varinhas ou trouxas. É ambientada na década de 20, logo após a Primeira Guerra Mundial. A fic é baseada no romance que Adolf Hitler teve com Geli Raubal, filha de sua meia- irmã, Ângela Raubal, (que, por sua vez, era filha do segundo casamento do pai de Hitler) antes de chegar ao poder.

Qualquer apoio a Hitler ou ao movimento Nazista que possa ficar subentendido na fic é mera ficção. Não apóio nenhuma idéia nazista, neonazista, nem nada relacionado a Hitler.

**Nota Histórica** - A Alemanha, arruinada depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial, passava por uma crise. Nesse período Hitler lançava as bases para a Segunda Guerra Mundial, recrutando aliados e fortalecendo o movimento Nazista.

**Disclaimer** - Nenhum personagem me pertence, são todos da JK.

----------

Capítulo 1 - Abismo

O barulho das folhas secas sendo levadas pelo vento reprimia o choro infantil de Virgínia Weasley. Estava muito frio naquele fim de tarde, e a morte da sua mãe só tornava as coisas mais frias ainda. O enterro já havia acabado, e os poucos amigos que haviam comparecido já tinham ido embora. Disseram palavras de amparo, e ao sair, se perguntaram como Virgínia pudera se dar ao luxo de encomendar tantas flores, considerando sua nova situação. E mesmo que ela não estivesse endividada, ninguém gastaria tanto em tempos de crise como aquele. As flores estavam muito caras.

Tinha medo de ir para casa e lembrar-se das contas, da hipoteca, e de que agora ela estava sozinha no mundo. Com dezenove anos ainda não havia se casado, nem concluído seus estudos. A guerra, que havia terminado há nove anos, ainda arruinava o país, mergulhado numa crise que parecia não ter conserto. O ano era 1927, e os preços subiam e subiam.

Lançando um último olhar ao túmulo de sua mãe, virou-se e caminhou até o portão do cemitério. Se não houvesse flores novas e coloridas no túmulo de Molly Weasley, qualquer um que entrasse naquele cemitério diria que o local estava abandonado. A grama estava alta, o que fazia o salto do sapato de Virgínia afundar completamente a cada passo que dava. Mal podia ver os nomes gravados nas lápides já desgastadas e tomadas por musgo. Aquele lugar inspirava um profundo sentimento de melancolia, e Virgínia não via a hora de chegar em casa e preparar uma xícara de chá bem quente. Ela pensou se realmente havia uma solução para todos os seus problemas, e não conseguiu reprimir as lágrimas que teimaram em cair quando constatou a possível negativa. Agora chorava não só por sua mãe, mas também por si mesma.

Assim que alcançou os portões do cemitério, viu um carro parado do outro lado da rua deserta. Um homem alto, aparentando ter seus 20 anos, estava encostado no capô do carro, lendo o jornal. Os cabelos loiros estavam rigorosamente puxados para trás, o que deixava evidente uma cicatriz em uma das têmporas. Os olhos cinzentos iam de um canto a outro do jornal, sem muito interesse. Vestia um uniforme simples, porém impecável, que parecia ter sido engomado minutos atrás. Ele tinha um ar _blasé_ que, de certa forma, incomodou Virgínia. Quando percebeu que ela o olhava, o homem deixou o jornal de lado e caminhou até ela.

"Srta Weasley", perguntou, enquanto se aproximava. De perto, ele era ainda mais alto.

Virgínia parou, e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu vim aqui em nome do seu tio, o Sr.Riddle. Ele soube do que aconteceu e..."

"Tio? Eu não tenho tio", respondeu automaticamente, interrompendo o rapaz.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso. Tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de papel, leu, e voltou a olhar a garota:

"A Srta não é Virgínia Weasley, filha de Molly Weasley?", ela consentiu, sabendo que não deveria estar conversando com estranhos. Era melhor não dar muita confiança. "O seu tio", continuou o rapaz, "o Sr Riddle, soube do que aconteceu. Infelizmente não pôde comparecer, mas mandou que eu a levasse até a casa dele, em Munique"

Foi então que Virgínia lembrou-se do meio irmão de sua mãe, Tom Riddle. Ele, de fato, morava em Munique. Ela e a mãe costumavam visitá-lo uma vez por ano, mas depois que ele foi preso por se envolver com o Partido Nacional-Socialista, nunca mais tiveram notícias, nem voltaram á cidade.

"Ele não estava preso?", perguntou.

"Ele foi solto há uns quatro anos", respondeu o rapaz, "De qualquer forma, ele pede que a Srta me acompanhe"

Acompanhar um estranho? Até Munique? Ela era jovem, estava órfã e desamparada. Mas se aquele suposto motorista pensava que ela era uma estúpida a ponto de viajar com um estranho para a casa de um tio que não via há anos, ele estava muito enganado. E fez questão de expressar esses pensamentos claramente:

"Eu nem ao menos sei quem você é"

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, o choffer do Sr Riddle", respondeu friamente "Muito bem, Srta Weasley, eu volto em uma semana para ver se a Srta mudou de idéia", e antes de voltar ao carro, completou,"O seu tio só quer ajudá-la"

Draco entrou no carro e deu a partida. Virgínia viu o carro passar pelo muro que cercava o cemitério e dobrar a esquina, sumindo de vista.

Ajudá-la? Um homem que ela nem conhecia direito. A última vez que ela estivera em Munique... nem lembrava mais. Ela era muito pequena. Tinha uma vaga lembrança do homem que não a deixava correr dentro de casa. Também não podia falar muito alto, pois sua voz estridente deixava seu tio com dores de cabeça. E ele nem havia comparecido ao enterro.

No caminho de volta para casa pensou em como aquela idéia era absurda. Ela já não precisava de um tutor, saberia se virar sozinha. Procuraria um emprego. Alguma coisa que pudesse quitar as dívidas e pagas as contas. Poderia ser professora particular. Ainda não concluíra os estudos, mas faltava tão pouco. E sempre esteve adiantada na escola. Poderia ensinar crianças, talvez.

Finalmente chegou em casa e, assim que abriu a porta, olhou ao redor. Só o que via era uma casa decadente, vazia e hipotecada. Foi até a cozinha, pôs a água para ferver e sentou-se em uma das três cadeiras posicionadas ao redor de uma mesa. Deitou a cabeça entre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, e permitiu a si mesma chorar o quanto quisesse. A água estava fervendo, mas Virgínia já não queria mais tomar chá. Deixou a água evaporando aos poucos, embaçando as janelas. Nem se preocupou em tirar os sapatos ou ir para a cama. Dormiu ali mesmo. Estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Foi com fortes e incessantes batidas na porta da frente que Virgínia acordou na manhã seguinte. Havia dormido sobre uma das mangas do casaco que usava, o que deixou uma grande marca em seu rosto. Não foi de imediato que se lembrou do motivo de estar dormindo na cozinha; levou alguns instantes para situar-se e ir abrir a porta. Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas ainda estava extremamente cansada.

Andou até a sala e, antes de abrir a porta, foi até uma das janelas e abriu a cortina de leve. Viu, parado em frente á porta, um homem que ela nunca havia visto antes. Era magro e muito alto, mas nem a sua altura poderia justificar a postura nem um pouco ereta que ele possuía. Os óculos que ele usava, juntamente com o bigode escovinha, ocupavam quase todo o rosto, disfarçando algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos. O homem tinha um olhar cansado, mas parecia muito enérgico, olhando impaciente o relógio de pulso. Por mais que Virgínia tivesse acabado de acordar, tinha a certeza de que seus cabelos não estavam tão desalinhados quanto os daquele homem. Carregava consigo uma mala preta e trajava um terno da mesma cor. O homem olhou ao redor, e bateu na porta mais uma vez. Ela estava sozinha em casa, e não esperava receber visitas; era sempre sua mãe que as recebia. Virgínia abriu a porta.

"Virgínia Weasley?", perguntou. Sua voz era grossa e forte, e não combinava em nada com sua aparência frágil. Ao que Virgínia consentiu, o homem continuou "Eu sou o Sr. Molch e vim a respeito da hipoteca da casa. Posso entrar?"

Ela se afastou da porta para dar passagem e fez sinal para que ele se sentasse. O homem entrou e acomodou-se em uma poltrona. Virgínia também se sentou e ofereceu chá, mas ele recusou, indo direto ao assunto.

"Soubemos que sua mãe faleceu, Srta Weasley", ele fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou, "A Srta deve saber que a casa estava hipotecada há alguns anos", dizendo isso, ele fez outra pausa para que Virgínia confirmasse, e voltou a falar "Mas a dívida já ultrapassou alguns limites impostos pelo contrato"

Ele abriu a mala que carregava e retirou dela alguns documentos. Mostrou-os a Virgínia, que examinou sem entender muita coisa.

"Nós fizemos algumas concessões quando seu pai faleceu, mas agora, devido aos acontecimentos da última semana..."

"A minha mãe faleceu ontem, Sr. Molch", disse Virgínia, ríspida. Não esperaram nem uma semana.

"Eu entendo", disse ele, um tanto desconfortável, "Mas nós não temos mais condições de prolongar o prazo da dívida, Srta Weasley. E, de acordo com os nossos registros, a Srta não tem um trabalho fixo, estou certo?"

Ela confirmou, sabendo o que ele iria dizer em seguida.

"Sinto Muito, Srta Weasley. A Srta tem 10 dias para desocupar a casa. Os móveis e a louça devem ficar, eles também estão no contrato", se levantou e, caminhando em direção a porta, despediu-se com um agradável "Tenha um bom dia" e partiu.

Partiu sabendo que Virgínia não tinha para onde ir, nem dinheiro, nem trabalho. Para onde ela iria? Com que dinheiro ela viveria em outro lugar? Estava sozinha, não tinha apoio, não tinha alguém para ajudá-la. Parecia que estava caminhando sozinha em direção a um precipício, e estava ciente da queda que a esperava.

* * *

NA: Essa fic foi feita pra Bel-Weasley, por conta de uma aposta (que eu perdi, lógico). E eu quero agradecer a Nika-Chan, que betou o capítulo e me apoiou muito. Beijos, moças. 

Ah! Reviews, please...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** - Nenhum personagem me pertence, são todos da JK.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Uma semana havia se passado. Uma semana sem dinheiro ou emprego. Uma semana angustiante e absurdamente rápida. Virgínia arrumou as suas roupas e colocou-as em uma mala. Alguns outros pertences também, nada muito valioso. O pouco que tinha estava depositado em um canto da sala, esperando pelo dia em que alguém encarregado da hipoteca viesse e mandasse Virgínia sair daquela casa. Algo que, se ela não estava enganada, aconteceria em pouco menos que três dias.

Suspirou. Sabia que chorar não a levaria a lugar algum, portanto não o fez. Já estava na hora de crescer e ser dona de sua própria vida. Precisava de uma estrutura, de algo consistente. E, como não tinha mais ninguém para providenciar isso, Virgínia não podia desmoronar naquele momento. Ainda assim, sentia-se completamente desanimada. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Foi até a janela da sala e afastou um pouco as cortinas. Não havia nada diferente. Nenhuma movimentação na rua. Caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e sentou-se. Segurou a caneta novamente e voltou sua atenção para o papel em branco a sua frente. Pretendia escrever uma carta ao homem responsável pela hipoteca. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria mais alguns dias, ou uma semana. Não sabia como pedir, mas fez questão de florear a carta ao máximo e fazê-la o mais melancólica possível. Esperava comover o homem. Tinha que dar certo.

Buscou um sinônimo para 'desamparada'. Já havia usado a palavra no início. 'Sozinha' também já aparecia no segundo parágrafo. Levantou-se e voltou para a sala. Precisava de inspiração. Deveria ter começado a carta antes. Procurou o dicionário, buscou a letra 'D'. 'Desiludida', pensou, ao folhear as páginas amareladas pelo tempo. Virgínia era realista. Sabia que não podia ficar esperando um milagre. Não adiantava se iludir com falsas esperanças.

O silêncio foi gradualmente quebrado pelo barulho de um automóvel que vinha se aproximando. A garota foi até a janela e viu que o automóvel parava em frente a sua casa. Um rapaz alto de cabelos claros saiu do carro e caminhou lentamente até a porta de entrada. Virgínia não precisou de muito tempo para lembrar-se de que já o conhecia. Espiou por uma pequena fresta na cortina, e observou cada movimento dele. Os passos largos e firmes. Um excelente porte. Os olhos cinzentos fitando a rua, atento a qualquer movimentação. Ela acompanhou sua mão indo em direção a porta e, instantaneamente, ouviu o barulho das batidas.

Afastou-se das cortinas e, num movimento automático, levou a mão aos cabelos, para ajeitá-los. Caminhou até a porta calmamente, o barulho de seus sapatos ecoando pela sala. Levou a mão á maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta de imediato. Sabia o que aquele homem iria propor. Não queria acreditar em uma mentira. Não queria se decepcionar, nem ter falsas esperanças. Respirou fundo. O que quer que fosse, pensaria duas vezes, ou mais. Abriu a porta.

Era um homem muito bonito. Entrou, e Virgínia pediu que sentasse. Não quis chá, nem água. Era muito direto, e foi logo ao assunto. Queria saber se ela ia ou não para Munique. Ela nem havia pensado sobre aquela proposta. Uma proposta bastante estranha, na verdade.

Tom. Vivia esquecendo aquele nome. Tom Riddle. Virgínia não se lembrava de ter qualquer contato com ele durante as visitas no Natal. Nunca gostou de ir á Munique visitá-lo. Ficava sozinha a maior parte do tempo, brincando no jardim enquanto sua mãe e Tom conversavam dentro de casa. Isso quando ele não se trancava na biblioteca e só saía horas depois. Não o culpava. O único atrativo daquela casa enorme era a biblioteca.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo querendo ajudar. Talvez quisesse se redimir por não ter ajudado antes. Se não desse certo, procuraria um emprego. Consideraria aquilo tudo como algo provisório. Não conseguiu pensar em algo que pudesse dar errado.

Levantou os olhos para o rapaz a sua frente. Ainda relutava em dizer, mas sabia que ir para Munique era o melhor a fazer. Suspirou mais uma vez, sabendo que não tinha outra opção.

"Quando podemos ir?"

* * *

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha se passado, nem quanto tempo faltava para chegarem. Virgínia já estava cansada de ver paisagens, e começava a sentir náuseas. Não gostava de ficar muito tempo sentada, preferia caminhar.

"Mas a srta não pode ir caminhando até Munique", disse Draco. Viu seus olhos através do espelho do motorista, e ele parecia divertido com aquela observação. Lógico que não poderia caminhar até Munique, era só um comentário. Voltou a observar a paisagem, mas ele continuou "É muito longe, mesmo para quem gosta de caminhar. Estamos quase chegando."

A paisagem foi mudando gradativamente. Levou algum tempo, mas as casas foram substituindo os campos, até chegarem a Munique. Completamente diferente de onde ela acabava de vir, a cidade estava consideravelmente movimentada. O contraste gritante a animou. Aquela mesmice na cidade onde morava trazia uma melancolia infindável. A falta do que fazer, ou de alguém com quem conversar abria espaço para as lembranças que Virgínia preferia deixar guardadas.

O carro entrou em uma rua não muito movimentada e parou em frente a um enorme portão, e Draco desceu do carro para abri-lo. Virgínia não sabia que horas eram, mas o céu já estava escurecendo. Voltou-se para a casa e constatou que ela era enorme para alguém que morava sozinho. Um dos motivos que a levavam até aquele lugar já estava justificado. Também não gostaria de morar em um lugar assim sem alguém para fazer companhia.

Assim que estacionou o automóvel, Draco conduziu a garota até a porta de entrada. Chamou uma das empregadas para levar Virgínia até seu quarto, seus pertences iriam em seguida.

"Onde está o meu tio?" perguntou ela, terminando a frase após alguns segundos de relutância.

"Creio que na biblioteca, srta", disse a empregada "mas ele pediu para não ser incomodado" completou timidamente.

A última coisa que queria era incomodá-lo. Preferiu seguir a empregada até o quarto. Subiram as escadas que levariam a um corredor pouco iluminado. Mal se lembrava daquela parte da casa, já que não podia fazer barulhos enquanto seu tio estava naquele andar. Pisava levemente quando passava pela porta da biblioteca. E, ao passar pela mesma porta naquele momento, caminhou com a ponta dos pés, como fazia quando era criança. Nem se deu conta do que fez, e quando estava a uma distância relativamente segura, voltou a pisar normalmente.

Antes de dobrar o corredor, escutou uma porta se abrindo, e virou-se para trás. Viu um homem que reconheceu de imediato. Tom Riddle, encostado na moldura da porta, ainda conservava sua fisionomia de anos atrás. O ambiente mal iluminado impedia Virgínia de vê-lo melhor, mas ainda assim podia distinguir suas feições. Parecia cansado, mas sustentava uma postura altiva, e aquilo nunca fora diferente. Seus olhos eram duas incógnitas, e brilhavam em meio àquela luz fraca. Não mudara nem a forma de manter os cabelos, curtos e alinhados. Manteve o mesmo olhar e postura quando Virgínia aproximou-se.

"Boa Noite, sr Riddle", disse, sem saber ao certo o que ia fazer. Era estranho ver alguém depois de tantos anos e iniciar uma conversa casual. Duvidava que ele ainda se lembrasse de como ela era. Começaria agradecendo, então. "O senhor não sabe como eu agradeço o que tem feito por mim –"

"Você deve estar cansada, Virgínia", interrompeu-a. E ela ficou feliz que Tom tivesse feito aquilo. Não sabia como agradecer sem parecer falsa ou ingrata. O que quer que Virgínia fosse dizer a ele não se enquadraria naquela situação um tanto incômoda. "Maria deve ter preparado um banho para você", continuou. "Conversaremos no jantar."

Dizendo isso, fechou a porta novamente. Pelo pouco que Virgínia se lembrava de Tom, podia dizer que ele não havia mudado nem um pouco. Seguiu Maria até uma porta no final do corredor, onde era seu quarto. A empregada abriu a porta, e Virgínia se deparou com um ambiente mal iluminado, mas ainda assim muito bonito. Havia uma enorme cama perto da janela. Do outro lado do cômodo, Virgínia viu um armário nada modesto, e sabia que precisaria ter o dobro de roupas que ela tinha para preenchê-lo totalmente. O papel de parede salmão percorria o ambiente, combinando com o tom do acolchoado sobre a cama.

Virgínia tirou o casaco que vestia e deixou-o em uma cadeira perto da porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. Abriu-a e encontrou uma enorme banheira repleta de água quente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a tirar as roupas. Reparou que havia uma quantidade considerável de sais de banho e sabonetes perto da pia. Pegou os sais e jogou-os na água, que ficou ligeiramente cor-de-rosa.

Por mais que aquela casa não fosse efetivamente dela, Virgínia já se sentia muito bem instalada. Afinal, não era nem um pouco difícil acostumar-se com algo tão confortável. Aquela não era a melhor hora para aproveitar a cama macia ou o banho quente, ainda estava de luto por sua mãe. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao entrar na banheira e sentir a água molhando seu corpo e aquecendo-o de imediato. Resolveu esquecer as preocupações, pelo menos por enquanto. Precisava deixar toda a angústia e tristeza se esvair de sua mente. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada, somente em como seria sua vida dali em diante. A sensação de segurança e estabilidade, junto com o conforto daquele lugar, fazia Virgínia desejar morar lá por um bom tempo. Já não sentia saudade de sua antiga casa, e não achava que encontraria dificuldades em se adaptar á vida em Munique.

* * *

NA: Wow! Quantas reviews! o Quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram aqui (Amanda e Luana, Bel, Layra, Nika, DinhaChirstensen, Laurita, Mandoca, Lispotter, Ryuuzakii e Ana K13 Poste – Obrigada ), e também justificar a demora, é claro. Eu estou em ano de vestibular, e não tenho muito tempo para escrever ;-; Mas eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, nem colocar o bigode ridículo no Tom, nem deixar sem explicação o fato do Draco ser choffer. E, obviamente, as reviews me estimulam a escrever e me enchem de inspiração XD Eu sei que o Tom teve uma participação insignificante até agora, mas as coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente. Beijos a todos! 


End file.
